Entre fiction et réalité
by jadedaynes
Summary: : Quand Sam & Dean se trouve mêlés tant bien que mal à une équipe de télé-réalité sur la trace d'un tueur en série surnaturel.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre fiction et réalité**

Résumé : Quand Sam & Dean se trouve mêlés tant bien que mal à une équipe de télé-réalité sur la trace d'un tueur en série surnaturel.

Spoilers : se situe entre la saison 4 & 5 ! Suis très peu l'arc mythologique des Anges & Démons et Apocalypse !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une petite fanfic qui se gère à peu près toute seule, on parle de Stand-Alone, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ne m'en voulez pas si je parle peu de Castiel même si j'aime ce personnage mais je voulais me lancer dans une fanfic comme pour ses débuts. Amateurs et trices de Hurt/Ansgt/Sick et autre, il va y en avoir surtout concernant Dean puisse que personnage préféré de l'écrivain débutant !

Enjoy and Read !

Chapitre 1

Little Creek

Missouri

La route semblait être envahit par une espèce de brume blanche assez épaisse malgré le soleil qui se couchait à l'est et le ciel qui donnait une teinte rose-orangée, elle semblait longue et sinueuse, les phares de la voiture éclairaient suffisamment la route pour pouvoir les éclairer jusqu'à la prochaine destination.

L'aîné se frottait les yeux, la fatigue se ressentait sur son visage, tous les méritaient de s'arrêter pour la nuit mais aucun hôtel dans les environs. La carte qu'ils avaient achetée dans une petite station-service ne leur était d'aucune aide. Le cadet semblait avoir vu juste avant qu'ils ne prennent la route, une petite pancarte veillotte sur laquelle était marquée en gros trait noir « Chez Gilly »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le nom lui donnait bien envie de s'arrêter et de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Sam pensait à une espèce de bar de strip-tease qui se trouvait au milieu de nul-part, c'était pour cela que Dean souhaitait s'y rendre

« Dean, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on s'arrête un peu, tu as vu ta tête ? »

L'aîné dévisagea son petit frère, il regarda sa tête dans le rétroviseur de la voiture, les cernes commençaient à s'étaler sur son visage, les heures de sommeil, il les passait à fuir comme un insomniaque qui ne cherchait qu'à trouver le sommeil. Son estomac gargouillait étrangement, ce n'était pas la faim qui se faisait sentir. Des douleurs terribles qui se manifestaient de temps à autre, ce que le cadet ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

Dean souffrait assez mais n'en avait pas montré le moindre signe à son jeune frère, il était important pour lui de paraitre normal. A moins que ce dernier ne soit né de la dernière pluie ou alors il faisait genre de ne pas le remarquer et le garder pour lui.

« Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu » pensa Sam en le voyant se tenir le ventre.

Le plus jeune des deux Winchester tourna la tête pour remarquer que la nuit venait de s'installer en douceur et que la température commençait à descendre sérieusement, il était hors de question de passer une nuit dans l'Impala, la température descendrait certainement assez et vu l'état de Dean même si ce dernier ne disait rien, il en était hors de question, ils avaient besoin de dormir sur des matelas et de prendre une douche bien chaude ainsi qu'un repas.

« Et si on allait jeter un coup d'œil « Chez Gilly » demanda Dean.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres et Sam l'aurait parié, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire non, la fatigue s'installait chez Sam aussi.

« Si tu veux »

Dean jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur et fit demi-tour, l'Impala repris la route en direction de la vieille pancarte, elle n'était à quelques km de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes jusqu'au croisement où ils avaient vu la pancarte, ils prirent vers la droite et montèrent un petit chemin illuminé par quelques lampadaires dont un qui ne marchait plus et un autre qui grésillait, l'endroit paraissait pas du tout accueillant mais ils s'en importaient peu, le tout était de trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

L'Impala trouva une place dans un petit parking qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'endroit. Les deux frangins sortirent de la voiture et Dean sembla être pris de frissons qui lui parcourent tout le corps, il prit le sac qui se trouvait dans le coffre et en sortit un second sac de couleur vert chargé d'armes. On n'était jamais assez trop prudent selon lui.

L'extérieur reflétait les endroits où les deux jeunes gens trouvaient refuge pour une nuit où deux, un autre lampadaire grésillait et l'aîné remarqua une pancarte lui indiquant que l'endroit accueillait les voyageurs, l'aîné fut le premier à ouvrir la porte qui grinça et lui donna quelques frissons dans le dos.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie à l'ancienne où l'on pouvait voir une dame en compagnie de ses chiens ! Elle semblait assez vieille et tombait en ruine par certains endroits. Le cadet referma la marche et s'approcha pour sonner sur la petite sonnette, cette dernière était indiqué par un papier jaunit par le temps qui demandait à ce qu'on l'utilise si la personne n'était pas là.

Une dame d'un certain âge apparut sous les yeux des garçons, elle devait avoir dans la soixantaine voir plus selon Dean mais son visage ne comportait aucune trace de rides qui pouvait lui indiquer son âge. Sa chevelure grise devait certainement lui tomber sur les épaules mais se retrouvait attachée par deux grosses pinces noires. Une paire de lunettes ornait son visage et cachait d'incroyables yeux verts comme ceux de Dean.

« Bienvenue chez Gilly » intima la voix.

L'aîné des deux Winchester sentit un grand froid l'envahir comme si on venait de traverser son corps de part en part, il sentit la terre s'ouvrir entre ses deux jambes et se fit signe à son frère que ce n'était rien. Sam prit la suite des opérations et demanda une chambre pour deux personnes. La propriétaire remarqua que l'aîné semblait ne pas être en point et lui adressa un coup d'œil discret.

Gilly prit la clef de la chambre 17 et leur demanda de les suivre. Sam commença à prendre le peu de bagage qu'ils avaient, commença à la suivre et tira la veste de son frère. Dean n'avait qu'une envie de s'enfuir loin de cet endroit. Il devait parler à Sam de ce qui s'était passé et dès qu'ils seraient seuls dans la chambre.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre fiction et réalité**

Résumé : Quand Sam & Dean se trouve mêlés tant bien que mal à une équipe de télé-réalité sur la trace d'un tueur en série surnaturel.

Spoilers : se situe entre la saison 4 & 5 ! Suis très peu l'arc mythologique des Anges & Démons et Apocalypse !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une petite fanfic qui se gère à peu près toute seule, on parle de Stand-Alone, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ne m'en voulez pas si je parle peu de Castiel même si j'aime ce personnage mais je voulais me lancer dans une fanfic comme pour ses débuts. Amateurs et trices de Hurt/Ansgt/Sick et autre, il va y en avoir surtout concernant Dean puisse que personnage préféré de l'écrivain débutant !

Enjoy and Read !

Chapitre 2

Les escaliers lui semblaient interminables et par-dessus sa tête lui jouait un air avec tout un orchestre à l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une envie de se coucher mais il fallait résister et tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la chambre.

Gilly ouvrit la porte de la chambre et alluma la lumière, la chambre était de taille assez grande, deux lits séparés par une table de nuit chacun, Sam remercia la propriétaire des lieux qui lui remis la clef, ll referma la porte et pu enfin savourer un moment de détente.

Dean se jeta presque sur le lit qui se trouvait à sa gauche, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son blouson et se vautra sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

Sam prit le soin de poser les sacs dans un coin de la chambre et enleva son blouson, la chambre lui paraissait un tontiné assez désuète, il était clair qu'elle devait certainement avoir très peu de voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient chez elle mais ils ne faisaient que passer. D'ici quelques jours, ils seraient repartis sur une autre affaire. Ils avaient juste besoin de se reposer et de recharger les batteries.

La bataille qu'ils menaient avec Castiel n'était pas de tout repos, entre les demandes incessantes de certains et les refus des garçons d'obtempérer parce qu'ils étaient les « Vaisseaux » originels de Lucifer & Michael, ils n'arrivaient pas à souffler et le moral en pâtissait assez.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher à manger ? » demanda Sam à son frère.

Ce dernier redressa la tête et lui fit un signe de la tête que non.

« Prends-moi juste un coca »

Il fit retomber aussitôt sa tête contre le matelas, le cadet descendit les escaliers et remarqua le groupe de gens qui discutait avec la propriétaire de la vieille bâtisse. Ils étaient du même âge que son frère et Sam crut reconnaitre un mec qui présentait une émission consacré au Surnaturel. Sam n'était pas vraiment friand de ce genre d'émission, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder tout ça, il le vivait pratiquement tous les jours.

Il sortit au dehors et remarqua la caravane plantée juste à côté de l'Impala, deux jeunes gens étaient certainement en train de discuter de la ligne directive de l'émission qui allait se tourner dans les prochains jours.

Une enseigne clignotait au dehors, c'était un petit bar qui jonchait la vieille bâtisse, à l'intérieur se trouvait quelques habitués et deux autres gens que Sam avait remarqué tout à l'heure. Il s'engouffra dans le bar et y entra. Une femme d'une forte corpulence servit des tasses de cafés aux personnes qui se trouvaient au comptoir.

Sam s'approcha du comptoir et regarda le menu qui se trouvait devant lui, à sa droite se trouvait quelques plats appétissants et sur sa gauche se trouvait tout un tas de sandwiches et autres victuailles qui s'emportaient à manger au dehors.

Il prit une salade pour lui et deux trois hamburgers pour son frère, un pack de bière ainsi qu'un bout de tarte en dessert pour son frère. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de lui.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune chasseur la dévisagea, elle devait avoir dans les 30 ans pas plus et était tout droit sorti d'un casting de série télé pour adolescents, elle semblait être avec les deux autres individus qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure quand il descendit chercher à manger. Elle portait sur elle un badge de l'équipe de télévision.

« Je me demandais si cela vous intéressait de venir participer avec nous à l'émission ParaNormAl qui est diffusée sur la 5 »

Sam la regarda de haut, ce genre d'émission n'était pas trop son truc, ils essayaient de démêler le vrai du faux et avaient à tendance à se prendre pour des chasseurs de fantômes alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas moins que des gens normaux qui aimaient le frisson à haute dose.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas friand de ces émissions que vous dites Paranormal, je suis sûr que vous trouverez d'autres personnes qui aimeront participer »

L'un des plus vieux des trois personnes se retourna vers la blonde qui n'en était certainement pas une et lui fit signe du doigt de venir la rejoindre »

Elle retourna les talons et fit un de ses plus gros sourires à Sam.

« Oh je suis désolé je me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Christa »

Elle s'en retourna vers ses deux compagnons de fortune et tous les trois commencèrent à discuter avec une quatrième personne que Sam n'avait pas reconnue, elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe, c'était certainement une personne qu'ils avaient dû recruter et leur faire miroiter quelques passes droit vu qu'ils travaillaient dans l'univers de la télévision.

Sam quant à lui commença à remonter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre qu'ils avaient loués, dans l'air flottait comme une odeur insupportable pour les narines mais elle s'estompait quand il atteignit le couloir qui menait à sa droite, les couloirs étaient longs et recouverts de gravures ainsi que de vieilles photos, il s'attarda sur une où apparaissait un jeune couple, lui était en costume noir et elle avec une longue robe blanche, c'était certainement Gilly. Chose étonnante, Sam n'avait pas remarqué d'alliance à sa main droite et elle avait toujours ce même visage. il secoua la tête entra dans la chambre.

Le mur de droite une fois que Sam entra dans la chambre fit sortir un visage tout entier.

Quelque chose clochait…

A suivre…


End file.
